


Mishpacha

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, OC, post 7x04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de no conseguir traer a Ziva de vuelta a Israel, Malachi se va a casa, aunque no a su hogar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishpacha

**Author's Note:**

> Mishpacha significa familia.  
> Por si alguien siente curiosidad, a Delilah me la imagino como [Leticia Dolera](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/delilah.jpg).

—No pude hacer nada, señor. Tienen la bala que mató a ese ex marine. Tal vez si…

Eli le hace un gesto descartando sus ideas antes de que Malachi llegue a formularlas. No se lo toma como algo personal, sabe que está molesto, pero no con él. Une las manos entrecruzando los dedos y le observa suspirar y frotarse las sienes con fastidio. Su estrategia para recuperar a Ziva ha fracasado, pero ni Eli ni él esperaban que el NCIS fuese a protegerla con uñas y dientes. Su familia es el Mossad, no esos americanos.

—Vete a casa, Malachi. Tómate unos días, descansa. Disfruta de Delilah y los niños. Te llamaré cuando te necesite. Mientras tanto, eres libre.

—Gracias, señor.

Se levanta, se despide con una inclinación de cabeza y no espera para marcharse. Vacaciones, aunque no sabe durante cuánto. Saluda a cuantos se encuentra con seriedad, pero interiormente está contento a pesar de acabar de fallarle a Eli. Necesita esos días libres. Quizá más tarde vaya a su casa, pero antes necesita visitar su hogar.

Delilah está hecha un pincel mientras ve la televisión. Siempre igual, siempre vestida esperando a cada momento que él aparezca y se la lleve a una cena romántica para reparar una y mil veces el mal que le hace su ausencia. Al oírle entrar, corre hasta él y se le abraza con desesperación. Le habla con palabras atropelladas, urgentes y cargadas de desamparo. Le mira con ojos enormes e implorantes. Malachi la abraza con fuerza y huele su pelo. Este es su hogar.

Oficialmente continúan casados, pero hace ya tiempo que Malachi se mudó a un estudio cutre cercano al cuartel del Mossad. Ha pensado en redactar un _get_ y dejárselo todo millones de veces, pero sabe que no funcionaría. Por suerte o por desgracia para Malachi, Delilah no puede vivir sin él. Ya trasladarse supuso un viaje a urgencias para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago a su mujer después de que se tomase una caja entera de paracetamol. Si se divorcia, la ve muy capaz de tirarse por un puente.

—¿Dónde has estado, mi amor?

—Trabajando.

Delilah suspira y baja la vista. Sabe que Malachi no puede contarle más y tampoco espera que lo haga. Ya era del Mossad cuando la conoció hace ya unos años, en la boda de un pariente lejano. Delilah era amiga de la novia. Pasó toda la ceremonia y el banquete mirándole, turbándose y sonrojándose cuando él le devolvía las miradas. Era una cría, hija única, la niña bonita de papá. Le faltaban todavía un par de meses para terminar el instituto, nunca había tenido novio, era virgen y sus padres esperaban encontrarle un buen marido.

Malachi la deslumbró desde el primer momento. Delilah era joven e impresionable, un chico malo del Mossad era el príncipe aventurero de los cuentos presto a rescatarla del hogar tradicional en que había crecido para ser una esposa perfecta. Fue un noviazgo rápido y feliz. Viajes, risas, la primera vez, embarazo extramatrimonial. Los padres de Delilah organizaron una boda tan deprisa que no se le notaba nada bajo el traje de novia. Seguro que todos los invitados lo sospechaban, pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionarlo en voz alta.

La felicidad empezó a escurrírseles entre los dedos cuando Moshe, su hijo, tenía unos meses. Malachi tuvo que marcharse a una misión que se prolongó durante semanas. Delilah parecía un espectro cuando regresó. Durante su ausencia solo había salido de casa a comprar y llevar a Moshe al parque, el resto del tiempo lo había pasado enclaustrada sin apenas contacto con el exterior, deprimiéndose y quedándose más flaca cada día.

Era joven, era inestable. Malachi cometió el error de creer que el tiempo la endurecería y siguió trabajando. Se aventuraba cada vez a misiones más largas, más lejanas y más arriesgadas. Delilah siempre estaba ahí a su regreso, esperándole con una maleta llena de súplicas y bálsamo de besos y caricias para curarle las heridas. Siempre funcionaba, el amor y el fuego del principio volvían. En uno de esos reencuentros apasionados engendraron a Faigel, su niña, un clon en miniatura de Delilah.

—¿Y los niños?

—Se acaban de ir a dormir, mi amor. ¿Quieres darles un beso?

Malachi asiente y la sigue al dormitorio de sus hijos. Moshe ya tiene tres años, está hecho todo un hombrecito de carácter fuerte y sonrisa traviesa. Faigel tiene la mitad de edad, duerme hecha un ovillito agarrada a una vaquita de peluche. Malachi no puede evitar sonreír mientras entra de puntillas en la habitación. Les acaricia con suavidad, siente el olor a limpio de sus cuerpecitos y les arropa. Percibir la silueta de Delilah contra el marco de la puerta y oír a sus hijos respirar le hace dar gracias al cielo por todo lo que tiene. Este es su hogar.

Abandona la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que entró y cierra la puerta. Los ojos de niña de Delilah se vuelven seductores un momento antes de que le abrace y comience a besarle con desesperación, pasión y dulzura. Malachi se muerde el labio y emite un pequeño gruñido de placer cuando le desabrocha la camisa y lame la herida de la clavícula. Desde que le hirieron siente un cosquilleo especial emanarle de la zona y extendérsele por toda la caja torácica y el cuello. Solo le ocurre con Delilah, no con las novias de nadie, pagadas o no, con las que alivia su soledad cuando está lejos de casa.

Todavía le duele el hombro cuando levanta a su mujer en brazos y la traslada al dormitorio principal. Delilah lleva prisa y le conoce lo bastante bien como para saber que la zona dañada produce efectos concretos, igual que cada una de las cicatrices que recorren su cuerpo. Este fue su primer disparo encajado. Al verle con el brazo en cabestrillo y descubrir que era un tiro en lugar de una simple fractura, Delilah tuvo una crisis nerviosa. En su incoherencia no hacía más que chillarle que le habían disparado en el pecho, que no podía morirse, que le necesitaba. Que dejase el Mossad.

Delilah grita. Siempre aúlla tan alto que parece que se va a morir. Ninguna otra que haya estado con Malachi lo hace de esa manera, como si estuviese agonizando de placer. Tuvieron que insonorizar el dormitorio principal cuando se mudaron para que no se quejasen los vecinos. Le abraza con fuerza clavándole las uñas, grita su nombre, le mira a los ojos. Malachi se siente el rey del mundo durante los segundos que Delilah se estremece bajo su cuerpo con el clímax.

Se le acurruca como un gatito sobre el pecho y le acaricia la cicatriz del vientre. Ya la tenía cuando se conocieron. Malachi le contó que era de una operación de estómago, no que se debía a un error de cálculo en su primera misión como oficial del Mossad en la que terminó con un cuchillo de carnicero incrustado en el vientre. No piensa decirle la verdad nunca. Hay tantas cosas que le esconderá y se llevará a la tumba.

—Estoy embarazada otra vez—ronronea con voz ronca.

—¿De cuánto?

—Ocho semanas.

Malachi la estrecha con un poco más de fuerza y le acaricia la espalda rítmicamente. Delilah suspira y entrecierra los ojos al recibir un beso en el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Ya me conoces, sabes que me gusta mantenerlo un tiempo en secreto por si acaso las cosas no salen bien.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más?

Delilah sacude la cabeza.

—Quería que el primero en enterarse fuese mi marido. ¿Qué quieres que sea, niño o niña?

Malachi sonríe. Puestos a pedir…

—Mellizos. La parejita.

Delilah suspira y le acaricia el pectoral con pasadas lentas y sutiles.

—Eso sería fantástico.

Malachi cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Sabe que no ha terminado, el tono de voz de Delilah no sonaba a conversación finalizada. Quiere añadir algo más y Malachi se imagina a la perfección de qué se trata. Empieza a contar mentalmente hasta diez y se dice que no conseguirá concluir la serie antes de que Delilah se arranque a hablar. Solo le da tiempo a llegar hasta el cuatro.

—No te vayas—le ruega con un quejido.

—Delilah…

—Quédate conmigo, por favor. No me dejes, te necesito. Deja el Mossad, por favor. Siempre que estás fuera apago el móvil y dejo el teléfono descolgado. No quiero que me llamen diciendo que estás muerto, aunque es todavía peor el miedo a que no lleguen a llamarme nunca, a que desaparezcas sin más y no sepa qué ha sido de ti. Esto no es vida, Malachi.

—Es mi trabajo.

Delilah levanta la cabeza y le mira. Ya había notado la humedad en el pecho, pero no evita que le duela verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Sí? ¡¿Y qué trabajo de mierda es, que te separa de tu mujer y tus hijos?! No puedo estar así, Malachi. No puedo seguir viviendo así, te necesito a mi lado. Moshe y Faigel te necesitan, deben tener a su padre a su lado, viéndoles crecer en lugar de ser una sombra.

Malachi suspira. Han tenido esta misma conversación todas y cada una de las veces que ha vuelto de una misión. Será el cansancio acumulado o saber que Delilah tiene razón, pero cada vez se le hace más difícil aceptar un encargo nuevo.

—Sé que a lo mejor no quieres trabajar con papá aunque es donde mejor estarías, pero tiene amigos. Te conseguiría un buen puesto, hasta podrías ir andando y te pondrías en casa en cinco minutos si hiciera falta. Por favor, Malachi. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Malachi chasquea la lengua. “Disfruta de Delilah y los niños”, eso le ha dicho Eli. Justo lo que el director no hizo nunca. Para él no eran hijos, sino futuras herramientas. A fuerza de maltratarlos se ha quedado solo. Malachi no quiere convertirse en su doble. Acaricia las mejillas de Delilah, le da un beso en los labios y suspira antes de mirar la hora. Afortunadamente, no es muy tarde.

—Llama a tu padre. Dile que mañana empiezo con él.


End file.
